The Gift
by Exotos135
Summary: Pacifica was doing nothing in her Living Room until a familiar face appeared with a gift box. One-Shot


DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Northwest Mansion, Living Room "9:00 AM"

Pacifica was sitting on the sofa, watching tv

_"*Sigh* What should i do now?"_ thought Pacifica

Pacifica was bored from all the constant bullying she did, Grenda already got the point of her voice being deep and started to accept it, Candy simply accepted her silliness as a good thing just like Mabel did in pioneer day, she didn't knew too much weird or silly people so she didn't have too much victims to bully, without anyone to bullying she pretty much had nothing to do all day

Just in that moment too, she heard her doorbell rang. After she got off the sofa, went to the door and opened it, she saw Mabel outside carrying a gift box and being her usual happy self

"Hello Pacifica, can I come in?" greeted and then asked Mabel

"Hmph, sure, why not?" answered Pacifica sarcastically

Mabel went in and Pacifica closed the door, both Mabel and Pacifica sat in the sofa, Pacifica separating a bit from Mabel

"So, sweaterbel. What do you want?" asked Pacifica in an "I don't trust you" tone

"Well, since we started with the left side of things. I wanted to retry everything again." answered Mabel

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do? Make another party at your?" asked Pacifica sarcastically

"What? No, Grunkle Stan doesn't want to do one for a long time." answered Mabel

"I just wanted to meet you again." added Mabel

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Pacifica uninterested

"Like this. Hi, I'm Mabel." answered Mabel while raising her hand

Pacifica was a bit reluctant to actually coöperate with Mabel. The idea, that she simply had to do everything she did at the party again and somehow ending up being a friend of Mabel, was too ridiculous to her. However, she grabbed Mabel's hand and shaked it

"Your name... it still sounds like a fat old lady's name." said Pacifica after shaking hands with Mabel

"Well that's the first step." said Mabel

"This is ridiculous." said Pacifica as she crossed her arms

"Come on Pacifica it's not so ha-" said Mabel before being interrupted

"Look Mabel, I'm not gonna be your friend now or ever." interrupted Pacifica

"But-" said Mabel before being interrupted yet again

"I didn't like you ever since I saw you, You are only just a silly little girl. I never liked you and I never will, so don't

even try to change that. Because it's useless." interrupted Pacifica

Mabel went quiet after that, looking at the gift box she still had in her hands

"Pacifica?" asked Mabel

"What?" asked Pacifica angry

"Would you... Would you still accept... A gift from me?" asked Mabel

"It depends. Is it something valuable or expensive?" answered and then asked Pacifica without even looking at Mabel

"... It's something valuable for me... But I don't know about you." answered Mabel as she put the gift box on the sofa

Mabel got off the sofa and before she went to the door, she turned to Pacifica, who ignored her

"Hope you like it." said Mabel

After saying that, Mabel went to the door, opened it and left the mansion, leaving Pacifica with the gift box. While Pacifica ignored the gift box for most of the time, it slowly caught her attention as she moved a bit closer to it. Pacifica opened the gift and saw that inside, there was a sweater with a picture of pancakes in the middle. She was amazed after she saw the behind of the sweater, wich read that it was made by Mabel.

_"She... Made this?"_ thought Pacifica

Pacifica took out the sweater and went to her room, with the gift box as well

Northwest Mansion, Pacifica's Room "9:15 AM"

In her room, Pacifica put the gift box on the ground and went to her mirror, where she saw if the sweater was her size

_"Hmmm... Seems to be just my size"_ thought Pacifica

"Should I try it on?" asked Pacifica to herself

Pacifica looked at the sweater and, after a beat, she put it on, feeling how nice it felt

_"Hmmm... Its warm, but it feels a bit too hot."_ thought Pacifica

Pacifica removed her sweater, went to the gift box, opened said box and put the sweater back in

"I have the perfect place to hide this thing." said Pacifica

Pacifica went to her closet and put the gift box very deep in there, she then closed her closet and left her room. Leaving Mabel's gift hidden on the only place she knew where to hide it.

The End


End file.
